Baka and Test: The Revelations
by albertoimana
Summary: The war with Class A has ended. Soon after, the characters of Class F learn of a secret that would change their views of Yoshii Akihisa. Sorry about bad summary. This fanfiction is based on Axelflame's fanfiction, with some of my style added. Any kinds of comments will be wholeheartedly accepted.Check my profile on your anonymous reviews.
1. Idiots, Accidents, And Geniuses

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first fanfiction so please spare me! But if it is a critism, review, or comments, I'll be glad to receive them!**

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test is not mine….**

**1st Question**

During combustion, what gas will always be part of the equation?

**Himeji Mizuki**

O2.

**Teacher's Comment:**

As expected of you Himeji. In every combustion reaction, there is oxygen. That's why combustion is also called oxidation.

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

O

**Teacher's Comment:**

Here's a frequent mistake. Although oxygen gas is commonly called oxygen, it can only exist freely as the diatomic molecule, O2

**Yoshii Akihisa**

O2

**Teacher's Comment:**

I am surprised you got it right, but I tell you, are you really sure you are not sick?

Why am I here at the hospital? I can't seem to remember. As I look around, I realize why I was here. Yes, it was right after our battle with Class A….

"Yoshii, the barricade is falling down!"

"Captain, the enemy is breaking through!"

"Defeat them! Protect the name of Class A!"

"Everybody but Akihisa, fight Shouko's bodyguards, and the two of us will fight her!"

"Aki, be sure to protect Sakamoto!"

"Go ahead Akihisa-kun!"

As I destroyed the barricade of chairs, our group entered the Class A classroom. As planned, there was only three people in the room.

"I, Kudou Aikou of Class A, challenge—"

"I, Tsuchiya Kouta of Class F, accept the challenge!"

"Matters not, Aiko-chan. I, Kinoshita Yuuko of Class A, challenge—"

"Hold right there, Aneue! I, Kinoshita Hideyoshi of Class F, accept!"

"I too!"

"I, Yuuji Sakamoto, Class Representative of Class F—"

"And I, Yoshii Akihisa of Class F, challenge Kirishima Shouko in a summoning battle!"

"SUMMON!"

As planned, we were winning the battle. But right after Yuuji's final blow on Kirishima-san's shoukanjuu, something unexpected happened. As I was blocking Kirishima-san's counter, I was knocked back my shoukanjuu's recoil, causing me to get stabbed by a chair fragment.

As I fall unconscious, I hear everyone's worried shrieks.

**2nd Question**

What is ATP short for?

**Himeji Mizuki**

Adenosine Tri-Phosphate

**Teacher's Comment:**

Correct answer. ATP is the main chemical that stores energy in a cell. You may say that it is like the cell's currency, like our Yen.

**Shimada Minami**

Another Triple Pound

**Teacher's Comment:**

You do not have to put your weight problems here even if you can't answer, Shimada-san.

**Yoshii Akihisa**

Adenosine Tri-Phosphate

**Teacher's Comment:**

Now I am getting worried. Are you sure you are Yoshii Akihisa?

**Himeji's POV**

"I don't know why the principal is calling us, but it seems Yoshii is still not back from the hospital," said Yuuji.

"Aki has to be fine! That guy can take a lot more than that. I sure of it…" Minami-chan said silently.

"Un…"

"Don't worry! Hideyoshi is currently there, and we can visit him later after classes anyway!"

I answered, although not that sure if I was relieved.

"Okay….:"

***Inside the principal's room***

**Yuuji's POV**

"I am sure you guys have that idiot of yours still stuck in the hospital. This gives me a chance to tell you something about him," said the old hag with a serious face.

"What about him?"

"I guess I should show these to you first. Do not look yet at the name."

She handed me a bunch of test papers. As I was reading the contents, I was awestruck by the high scores. 548 in English, 480 in Math, 605 in Chemistry, and a lot of other high scores. But nothing was more surprising than Japanese History, which was…

**1900 points**

Once I looked for the name, I was shocked. It was:

**YOSHII AKIHISA CLASS F**

When I showed the others the papers, they had similar reactions. When they finally came out of shock, we had only one question.

"Were these actually Yoshii's/Aki's/Akihisa-kun's!?"

"Yes, very much, surprisingly. Until a certain teacher explained them for me, I refused to accept such nonsense. But I believe that certain teacher will be glad enough to tell you."

"Enter!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

We were surprised when we saw the face of the teacher.

It was the face of our harshest teacher, but unlike what we usually saw.

He was crying.

It was the man of the stone heart and iron fist, Nishimura-sensei.

**3rd Question**

Give me five examples of polyatomic ions.

**Himeji Mizuki**

1. Carbonate

2. Phosphate

3. Hydroxide

4. Cyanide

5. Sulfate

**Teacher's Comment:**

Perfect as always, Himeji. Although I am quite worried for the only other person who got this answer.

**Tsuchiya Kouta**

1. Pantieside

2. Braside

3. Skirtside

4. Breastide

5. Noneide

**Teacher's Comment:**

Meet me later in the Detention room with Yoshii Akihisa

- Nishimura

**Yoshii Akihisa**

1. Bicarbonate

2. Phosphide

3. Ammonium

4. Chlorate

5. Sulfite

**Teacher's Comment:**

I'll have to ask Nishimura-sensei to have you sent to the hospital, so get your head checked.

**Minami's POV**

"It was when he was still a kid."

We listened as our homeroom teacher explained with his face wet with tears, to add to our shock of the earlier surprise.

"I saw him on the street, crying, as he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. When I asked him to tell what was the reason, he told me that he failed in his entrance test, and unless he perfected the test on the second screening, he won't be able to enter his school."

"I told him I was a teacher, and he asked if I could tutor him. When I looked in his eyes, I couldn't say no."

"So I taught him until the exams. He was a surprisingly quick learner, one who you may call a prodigy, so he perfected the exam."

"But as his friends heard about it, they started bullying him out of jealousy, causing him to hide his academic ability, and pretend to be an idiot. Even until now, I tutor him weekly, but it hurts when you see him trying so hard to hide something to be proud of."

It took a long time for that to get into our heads.

To think that Aki was a genius, and not only that, more of a genius than our ace, Mizuki, was a shock none of us could take.

"I would like for you guys to talk to him. To convince him to stop pretending to be somebody else. I know you won't leave him, even if you know his secrets, but I believe he doesn't. The trauma of the past is stopping him from having a great future."

With those words, Nishimura-sensei left the room, leaving us to make a choice.

"Let's visit Aki."

Everyone nodded to what I said. So this was what we have decided.

"I'll excuse you guys for the rest of the day, so get that genius out of hiding for me okay?"

"Thanks principal."

And we left.


	2. Truths, Seats, and Tsunderes

**Here's the next chapter of my fanfiction! It seems very few people have read this fanfic, so I'll try my best to make it more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test isn't mine!**

**4th Question**

Who was the genius who thought of the theory of relativity?

**Himeji Mizuki**

Yoshii Akihisa.

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

Yoshii Akihisa

**Shimada Minami**

Yoshii Akihisa

**Teacher's Comment:**

Please follow him to the hospital and also get your heads checked please.

**Yuuji's POV**

"Was the message you mailed me really true!?"

"Yes, it is, Hideyoshi."

"Then that Akihisa is actually a—"

"Genius."

Hideyoshi, our gender-confusing friend, sounded surprised. After all, once you hear that the stupidest person you ever knew was actually a genius, I wouldn't say I won't do the same.

We headed for the doors to Akihisa's room. Once we arrived, we slowly opened to see Akira-san and Akihisa inside, fighting about her attempts to kiss him. When I see him like this, I thought, I really can't believe what we heard earlier was true. But since we had proof, there's no way this situation was merely a prank by the headmaster.

"Ah, isn't that Yuuji and the gang? Minami and Himeji-san too?"

"Why do you sound surprised, Aki-kun?"

"Nah, I merely thought that Minami would never— AHHHHH! MY BACK HURTS!"

Once I saw him being clutched by Shimada, I had to fight the temptation to laugh. Shimada soon broke the display of hate/affection, turning away, blushing. I really want to know if he truly doesn't know the girls' affections or he was merely pretending.

"Aki, you idiot!"

"What!?"

"That was your fault Aki-kun," said Akira-san, sounding annoyed, "you don't really understand a woman's heart."

"I don't want to hear that from a sister who tries to kiss his sleeping brother!"

After taking another 5 minutes of them fighting each other, I finally managed to get their attention. I raised the question, along with the proof, saying:

"Akihisa, I have to ask you to tell the truth."

"What truth, Yuuji?"

"The fact of your real test scores."

"Eh…"

It seems that he was surprised. Or was it fear? Anyway, when I gave the test papers to Akira-san, even she was surprised. It seems that even his sister didn't know.

"Akihisa, tell the truth."

"What do you mean? Di-didn't I have a failing grade as always?"

Looks like he was nervous.

"No, actually it's the opposite. Tell us the truth or we will be forced to nurse you for today."

"What's bad about that?"

"We were planning to feed you, courtesy of Himeji and Akira-san."

"Okay, I lied."

Looks like his trauma of the two's cooking was worse than his childhood trauma. I think I'll be the same if I was the same as him. Soon, the mood of the room changed.

"Seems you found out. Did Ironman— no, Nishimura-sensei tell you that?"

"Yes, and the Principal was also involved."

"I see."

Soon after, Akihisa told his story. It was the same as Ironman said, but when it came from him, it sounded even sadder. After he finished speaking, the girls looked like they were in the verge of crying.

"Now you know the truth, do you hate me?"

'''NO!'''

"Even if I tried to hide myself?"

"No way, Akihisa. Think of it. If you just told the truth we may have defeated Class A earlier. Look at Himeji. She is a genius in our class, but she is liked by everyone. Intelligence is something to be proud of."

"That's right, Aki/Akihisa-kun!"

"I didn't think of it that way. Why didn't I do so?"

Looking at him right now, I realized. He may be really a genius, but when it came to real-life matters, he was the same idiotic Akihisa. After realizing this, for some reason, I felt relieved. Maybe I didn't want to lose the Akihisa we knew for so long.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"May we intrude upon you? We have to talk to the patient. Please wait outside the room."

"When will Akihisa-kun be released from the hospital?"

"Don't worry. Later this afternoon, he will be released soon enough."

And with that we left the room. Although he was indeed released later that afternoon, we didn't see him. We only saw a note left in his place, given to the nurse.

"'"HELP ME!"'"

Ah, maybe he was kidnapped by Akira-san. I guess he would have a lot of punishments waiting for him at home. I am waiting for the day that idiot will become one of our secret weapons.

**5th Question**

What would the following reaction create? CH2CLCOOH + NaCl

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

Probably a salt.

**Teacher's Comment:**

What makes you think that will form a salt?

**Yoshii Akihisa**

CH2CLCOOHNa + HCl (Hydrochloric Acid)

**Teacher's Comment:**

It seems you were just released from the hospital. What kind of serious disease was the diagnosis?

**Himeji Mizuki**

Food Additive.

**Teacher's Comment:**

I pity the person who will eat your food.

**Akihisa's POV**

After a grueling series of tortures from my sister, I fainted, only to wake up the morning the next day. After another scolding before breakfast, I prepared to leave for school. I wonder what will happen today.

On the way to school, I met Himeji-san. She seemed upbeat but when she looked at me, she started to become flustered. I wonder why?

"Yoshii-kun!"

"What, Himeji-san?"

"Today, I made another lunchbox for you, Yoshii-kun. Would you eat with me later during lunch?"

Looking at her, I couldn't say no. So I thought of dragging the others with me.

"Okay, Himeji-san. But let me invite the others, okay?"

"Okay, Yoshii-kun, we'll make it your 'Welcome Back' celebration."

After that, she gave me a smile that can enchant anybody, and left me blushing in the middle of the road. Then, I realized. Usually, they come at these times…

"HERETIC FOUND!"

Uh-oh….

After managing to escape from the hands of **FFF**, I arrived in the classroom. Nobody noticed. Now I don't feel loved anymore….

"Aki, you're back!"

"Finally, Akihisa. Class is starting you know."

Soon after, class began. When we finally got a break, Yuuji discussed in front of the large screen in front of us. I wonder what is he planning to do?

"After lunch, the teachers have decided to give us a seating arrangement."

'"WHAT!?"'

"Don't worry. I discussed that we should have a choice in the seating arrangement, so we can choose whatever chair we want."

"Then what is different?"

"I'm still not finished speaking. The condition is an ESB battle between students of the same choice. If you happen to want a chair, you must fight for the claim."

Then, that means a war between the boys between who will be able to sit with the girls. As choices were drawn in the screen, it ended with a war between all of the boys of the seat between Himeji and Minami.

After a while of loses and victories, nothing stood between me and the position other than Yuuji.

**Classical Japanese**

**Yoshii Akihisa Yuuji Sakamoto**

** 295 points 354 points**

That Yuuji, choosing my weak subject….. Damn him but, nothing will stand between me and the position!

*Sound of a cellphone calling*

"Kirishima-san, do you know Yuuji is….."

"What are you doing Akihisa!"

Right after that, Kirishima-san arrived to the scene and apprehended Yuuji. Right after, he was tied and dragged. Above his screams and wails we hear:

"Shou-shouko, what are you doing… What is that for…."

"Those with affairs would be punished."

"I'LL KILL YOU AKIHISA!—"

Farewell, bad friend.

Later on, when lunch break started, I invited the gang for lunch while Himeji-san was preparing the food and decorations. When I arrived at the roof, I was surprised. Even Ironman came and there was a complete set of decorations, just like a party.

""WELCOME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!""

Although I got a feeling I may get back there sooner than I thought.

On a table, there was cake, cookies, punch, and lunchboxes. Due to the differences in display, I guess pretty much everything other than the lunchboxes was bought by someone. The Principal maybe.

"This is the formal welcome back for Akihisa-kun and his decision to no longer hide his ability, so CHEERS!"

Ahh… This was more enjoyable than I thought. Yuuji and Kirishima-san chatting, Hideyoshi and Muttsurini eating and drinking punch, and Himeji-san handing her lunchboxes to everyone… Wait. Oh no.

"DON'T EAT THOSE EVERYONE!"

It was too late. Everyone except the us four guys already bit into the lunchboxes and promptly fainted. Everyone else had to be sent to the hospital, forcing a quick end on my Welcome Back party.

**5th Question**

What happened yesterday at the rooftop?

**Tsuchiya Kouta**

Ommitted.

**Teacher's Comment:**

Seeing your answer only makes me want to know more.

**Yoshii Akihisa**

I had a welcome back party until it was forced to stop.

**Teacher's Comment:**

I see… Then why were there reports of severe food poisoning?

**Himeji Mizuki**

I prepared for Akihisa-kun's welcome back party, but when I handed out my lunchboxes, I lost consciousness.

**Teacher's Comment:**

Now I see what really happened.

**Minami's POV**

When I arrived for class, I saw Sakamoto and Kouta talk about what happened yesterday. I couldn't understand a thing, so I just passed by them.

"_Yesterday was horrible! If it wasn't for that Akihisa, we would have been the same as the others!"_

"_... Un."_

"_Well, I've got the feeling that we were the original targets and the others were just accidentally involved."_

_*Nodding head in agreement*_

"_But it was hard! Carrying Ironman alone took the four of us, and we had to call the hospital because the clinic got too full!"_

"…_But it seems that since yesterday, the principal gave medicine for severe poisoning in the clinic. It may save us one day."_

"_At least there is something good."_

"Hey, where's Aki?

I asked the duo.

"I don't know. Isn't he just late?"

"No, his bag is there in his seat, but he isn't here."

"Then, maybe Ironman is making him do brunt work."

"No, that's impossible. Nishimura-sensei just removed his Punishment Inspector status yesterday. He said, 'I only gave you this title to help you in your past facade, but now it is no longer needed.'"

Then Kouta answered for me.

"…I heard it from the Ironman yesterday."

"What was it?"

"He was planning to give Akihisa a chance to transfer to Class A."

""EHHHHHHH!?""

"But, there's no way Akihisa would take it, right?"

Yuuji said, although I could see that he was quite flustered about it.

"…No, didn't you hear it? The principal is upgrading our old classroom into Class B."

"THAT OLD HAG! If Class A manages to steal Akihisa, then we would have lost a great weapon to them!"

Ah… So that was the reason. Even if the Class F is defeated by Class A, we will only be downgraded into Class B facilities so we don't care much but since Sakamoto will be forced to marry Kirishima-san if that happens, he doesn't want to lose.

"We have to stop Akihisa! Muttsurini, Minami, help me in finding him! I'll call Hideyoshi and Himeji later, so go on ahead!"

"…I'll search for him in the girls' restroom and changing room."

I got a feeling there was an ulterior motive there….

"I'll check if Aki is around the principal's office!"

"Go ahead, Minami, Muttsurini!"

Finding him was easier than I thought. When I arrived at the corridor leading to the principal's office, I saw him exit the room. I quickly ran up to him and subdued him.

"AGGGGHHHH! MY BACK! STOP, STOP!"

"Aki, what did you do inside the principal's room!?"

"IT'S NOTHING IMPORTANT! MORE IMPORTANTLY, MY SPINE!"

I reluctantly let him go. And I was getting close to squeezing the truth out of him. Literally.

"Minami, I have to go now. I have to go to Class—"

"Aki, don't go! Don't leave yet!"

"But Minami, class is starting—"

"No, Aki, DON'T GO!"

"Don't tell me you're planning something like—"

"NO!"

Then I started to panic. What if Aki will really leave the Class F? At my state, I wouldn't be able to follow him there. I don't want him to leave!

"Minami, really. I have to—"

"Aki, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Minami?"

"Do you know—"

If I don't tell it to him now, I won't get another chance!

"—that I for a long time—"

I have to do it.

"—I, I, I, I lo, lo—"

I HAVE TO DO IT!

"—LOVE YOU!"

Then I looked at him to see his response. Then I realized. In my panic, I unknowingly beat him until he was unconscious.

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

And with that, I blacked out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Okay! It took so long to write this!

If anyone wants to ask when will I update, I would say in 4-5 days so please wait! Comments, flames, or any kind of reviews are welcome! Also, this is based on Axeloftheflame-san's fanfic, so please look at the original!


End file.
